


tsundere

by twiceisgonnaki1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, except not really, tsundere!momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceisgonnaki1/pseuds/twiceisgonnaki1
Summary: "Momo seems like she’s only a tsundere to Sana.”“I agree.”But is she, though?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	tsundere

Momo seems like she’s only a tsundere to Sana.”

“I agree.”

But is she, though?“ Even long after the vlive, Sana surprised herself still thinking about this comment.

Momo was not really good with public displays of affection. Well scratch that, Momo was terrible at PDAs, receiving or initiating it. She also wasn’t that great at receiving or giving compliments without panicking or making a joke out of it. But Sana knew that it was simply shyness. Momo has always been shy, always trying to hide her feelings by deflecting them and putting on an indifferent facade. But it was just this, a facade.

Because deep down, Momo is not a tsundere. At all. She’s soft and affective and attentionate. She just doesn’t want the general public to know.

_How she speaks about Sana._

Momo might not be the most eloquent person, but it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t know how to pay a good compliment when she wants to. Even if Sana was not there. Especially when Sana was not there, to be honest. As soon as Sana was near, she became too shy to think deeper than “You’re so pretty”, but it was okay, Sana thought it was cute. But it didn’t mean that the compliments she paid her when she isn’t there never reached her ears.

One time, Sana overheard Momo and Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung talking about her as she was coming back to the waiting area after doing her solo photoshoot for More and More.

“Sana’s gorgeous today, isn’t she?”, when Sana heard Momo said that, she stopped dead, afraid that the girl would get shy and stop talking.

“When don’t you think Sana is gorgeous, Momo?” deadpanned Jeongyeon, which surprised Sana, as Momo complimenting her in front of others was apparently more common than she thought.

Momo’s earnest “Never” (followed by Jeongyeon saying “Gross” and Chayeoung “Awww”) was just too much for Sana and she loudly faked a sneeze before opening the door. Momo smiled at her and Sana smiled back, before sitting down on Momo’s lap.

“How did it go?” Momo asked.

“Good. You look really pretty right now.” Momo looked at her with a small smile, her cheeks turning a pale pink.

“It’s cute that you still blush from such a simple compliment Momo”

“Shut up Chaeng.”

_How she always tries to give Sana what she wants._

Momo may try to tease Sana as much as possible and acts like Sana cannot always get what she wants, it doesn’t mean that she will always gives her exactly what Sana wants.

“What do you want for dinner?” asked Momo.

“I’m in the mood for some fries today.”

“Fries? You want to go to a fast food?”

Sana thought about it. Did she want industrial McDonald’s fries?

“I’m guessing no?” Momo teased her.

“Honestly fast food is fine, I won’t mi… Momo, where are you going?” Sana whined, as Momo stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

“We have potatoes, I can just make some fries.”, Momo said with a sweet voice.

“No babe, seriously I don’t care, you don’t have to go to the trouble of making fries from scratch.” Sana stood up and followed Momo to the kitchen.

“Seriously, I want to cook, it’s okay. You can go back to the couch and I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Momo smiled at her, “Go now, you need to keep watching World of Married, otherwise both of us are going to be lost next week!”

Sana went back to the couch, a fond smile on her lips. Yep, Momo was definitively whipped and it was adorable.

_How much she actually craves physical contact._

This may come as a surprise if you’ve never seen how Momo acts with Sana off camera, and you’re just thinking about all the times Momo tried to avoid Sana’s skin off when they were on camera. But off camera, where Momo was not as shy, Momo loves Sana’s affection and she was never one to refuse it. She even encourages it.

Sana was, as per Momo’s orders, sitting down on the couch watching tv with attention (she wanted to be able to tell Momo what happened with every little details), when she heard a pained scream coming from the kitchen:

“Sana!”

Sana rushed to the kitchen, where she found Momo holding her finger, staring at Sana with wide eyes.

“Momo what happened?” Sana was panicking, something was wrong.

Momo removed her hand wrapped around her pointer finger, pouted.

“Sana,” she whined, “I cut my finger.”

“Wait let me see.”, Sana got closer and softly took her finger, bringing it to her eyes.

The cut was deeper than she thought it would be. She kinda thought the girl was being dramatic because she wanted Sana’s attention.

“Oh baby, it’s gonna be okay.” Sana reassured Momo “I don’t think you need stitches, it’s not cut to the bone. But it’s still a pretty big gash so I’m gonna make you a good bandage so it can heal fast. Stay here.” Sana went to their bathroom to retrieve their first aid kit, and she came back to the kitchen to a still-pouting Momo.

“Will it hurt?”, she asked Sana with sad eyes and a trembling voice.

“No, don’t worry. We’ve switched to a non-alcoholic disinfectant after Nayeon got a paper cut and couldn’t even clean it, remember?”

Momo did not look convinced at all. She grabbed one of Sana’s hands and held it tight.

“Can I hold your hand while you do it?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Momo’s eyes were now pleading her, and Sana was sure that if she looked hard enough she would see some tears starting to pool.

“Because,” Sana took her hand out of Momo’s hold before grabbing her injured hand and bringing it closer to her face “I need both of my hands to do this. Sorry babe.”

Momo thought about it for a second before letting out a small nervous laugh.

“Oh right, I haven’t thought of that.”

Sana smiled at Momo, kissed her forehead and took the disinfectant to clean the wound. She then proceeded to wrap Momo’s finger in gauze and bandage, making sure it wasn’t too tight but also that it won’t come loose in minutes. After some times, she looked up to Momo’s face and smiled at her:

“All done! See ? It wasn’t that bad.”

Momo smiled too.

“Thank you Satang, I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Sana then brought Momo’s hand to her mouth and softly kissed her injured finger. Momo cheeks turned slightly red. Sana explained:

“It’ll make it heal faster.”

“Oh I see…” Momo answered, her head turned down, which Sana knows she does when she’s about to do something she considers embarrassing. “I think I’ll like it to heal as fast as possible.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Sana kissed her finger again and again, before starting to pepper kisses on Momo’s cheeks, making her laugh. So what if Momo wasn’t comfortable with PDA?

_How she would get jealous_

No matter how many times Momo acted like she didn’t care if Sana was paying attention to her or not in public, everyone who knows her can tell that it’s just good acting. Because Momo actually wants nothing more than Sana’s undivided attention. And she would pout and whine if she felt that she was not getting it. She was not the “don’t touch or even look at other people” kind of jealous, she was the cute kind of jealous.

“Do you like that girls ask you to marry them all the time?”

“What?”

Sana had no idea where that question came from. They were in their living room with Nayeon, the three of them just idly on their phones, the tv as background noise.

“What? You just mention it a lot, so I think that you probably like it? Being liked by girls and stuff.”

Nayeon just stayed silent, obviously amused at the situation.

“You don’t like that girls like me?”

“Oh no this is not the problem at all,” Momo quickly explained, “the problem would be if you liked them back.”

Nayeon snorted.

“Am I going to have to remove myself from a lovers’ quarrel?”, then she looked at Sana, smiling because she knew that deep down, Sana was also most probably amused.

“Well I have to! They’re our fans, I’m not gonna dismiss them!” Sana said to Momo. Now she was really starting to play with fire, as she could see Momo beginning to pout at those words. Maybe she had taken the teasing too far for Momo’s confort. So she pulled her into her head was on her lap and started to play with her hair. Momo loves it, it relaxes her. Sana did that for a while and then she thought that Momo had forgotten about why she was mad to begin with. So she asked her with a soft voice.

“Momoring, could you make me a cup of tea please?”

Momo didn’t even open her eyes before answering.

“Why don’t you ask all the girls that want to marry you, if you like them that much?”

At this, Sana pouted while Nayeon started to openly laugh. It was always crazy for her how much attention Momo actually wanted and needed from Sana.

_And overall, how much she cared about Sana_

Momo is far from being inattentive when it comes to Sana. When it comes to everything else, sure. And she could be a little oblivious sometimes (mostly to her own feelings though, Sana is sure that if she hasn’t confessed there is no way in hell she and Momo would be together) but she cared about Sana. So she pays attention to Sana. A lot.

It could be when she has a shorter outfit during a schedule, and Momo would ask her if she wasn’t too cold, if she was comfortable with it, and if she could dance. One time, she saw her awkwardly pulling down her skirt, as she was afraid it would hike up too much, and Sana had to physically restrict her (and by that she means hug her) from going to the managers and asking them to change her outfit.

It could be when Sana isn’t smiling and Momo will come and try to make her smile, no matter how silly she makes herself look. Once Sana pointed that out to her and Momo just quietly it was because she wanted Sana to always smile.

It could be how Momo always remembers Sana’s order. No matter if they were at a goncha shop or a café, Momo will order for herself and Sana in one breath and never gets confused, no matter how recently Sana has claimed her new “favorite” flavor.

It could be how Sana would sometimes complain about being hungry during their breaks during schedules or rehearsals, and Momo would not hesitate for a second before sharing her food with her. Which on more occasions than not has resulted with the other members (mostly Jihyo, Jeongyeon and Nayeon to be honest) complaining about how unfair it was “that Momo willingly share her food with you even when she’s hungry, while she could have just eaten and refused to let them have a small bite of her snacks.”

So no, Sana truly doesn’t care that Momo wasn’t the most expressive person in front of a camera, even if sometimes she just wants to hug her right here and there. But, so what? It was the only point she ever had to concede on. Everything else was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, follow me on twitter @twiceisgonnaki1!


End file.
